


An Inconvenient Truth

by biancakibbi



Category: Free!
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, Not Happy, One-Sided Relationship, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancakibbi/pseuds/biancakibbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is actually a sad ending for my Chinese fan-fiction on MakoRin.<br/>Little background: Rin liked Makoto for a long time, but he understood that he loved Haruka. One day after they had a party, Rin got drunk, and Makoto offered his house for Rin to stay. Rin confessed his feeling to Makoto under alcohol control. Things were going to the wrong direction after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Inconvenient Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: if you love Makoto as a cinnamon roll, don't read this because Makoto is a....  
> If you don't want sad things, don't read it!  
> Don't say I didn't warn you!  
> (I promised Rin I will give him happiness, so I might write this story in English!  
> I hope you will like it!

I have been asking myself these question uncountable times.

Why am I still fall for Makoto even knowing he is together with Haru for such a long time?

Maybe just like people said: “Love is blind. You cannot see anything when you are with the person you love.”

I like Makoto for a long time, but I plan not to let anybody knows about it because…..

I know things will not work out between me and Makoto.

Sitting by the window side in a café listening to the sound of the wave, I feel the wonderful breeze all over my body. All these make me clam down little bit and make up my mind on the mistake I have been making.

After finished my cup of coffee, I closed my eyes and think of what actually happen during this few months.

That day I got drunk at Haru’s house, and Makoto offered his house for me to stay in.  
I slept on Makoto’s bed, and I couldn’t control myself think of him because of his scent around me.  
I whispered something that I shouldn’t have said. I didn’t notice Makoto was actually sitting beside me when I was whispering. He heard everything I said.  
I was about to jump out of his bed and pretend nothing happening when I finally notice he was next to me. Makoto held me in his arms and kiss me on my lips.  
What I remember from that night is my whole body was embraced by Makoto. We shared countless kisses, feeling his breath around my neck, touching each other all over to know each other’s better, and the pain that Makoto gave me when he entered. I cannot stop my tears running out, and Makoto gently kiss my eyes and gave me the senses I never had.  
Makoto let me know the feelings when doing it with a person I love.  
The next day, I noticed the kiss marks all over my body.  
At that time……  
I really thought that I am the happiest person in the world.

All that will be just part of my memory, the part of memory that will be forgotten eventually in the future.

We started this secret relationship right after that night. Makoto would send me message the day before we met. Waiting for his message was like part of my daily routing. Sometimes Makoto would just come to my school just to meet me. At that time, I was really thinking I actually have a special place in Makoto’s heart.

Later we decided to meet at Makoto’s house so that other people will not notice our secret relationship. His brother and sister seem to like me, and I got closer with them since we always play together when I am in his house. Sometimes he will ask me to stay for a night, and other times he will walk me to the train station. During that period of time, I was so happy that Makoto treated me as the one he loves. Every time when we had sex, our connection would feel closer to each other. I really enjoyed the way he touched me, the way he embraced me, and all the pleasure that he gave me.

Thinking of that now, maybe I am the only one feels that our connection have been coming closer to each other. I should also remind myself that this is only a dream, and there is one day I will need to wake up.

This dream actually last for a while until the Christmas Party in Haru’s house.  
When Makoto propose to Haru in the party in front of everyone…  
I know at that moment I need to wake up from my dream…

I leave the house without letting anybody know, and I stop at the sea side on the beach and cried out.  
The water is cold, but I cannot feel anything because the pain from my heart makes me cannot breathe. I just cried as hard as I could so I can just put down the feelings for Makoto altogether.

I don’t know how long it has been, Sousuke comes to me and pick me up without saying anything. It is kind of embarrassing because he is holding me in princess style, but at that time I don’t have the mood to realize about that and cried on his chest.

That night Sousuke lets me sleep in his arms, and he holds me tightly for entire night. His warmth makes my heart feel better and safe. Thanks for Sousuke, or else I think I will just want to kill myself or do silly things at that night. I know Sousuke likes me from the very beginning, but I pretend I don’t’ know about it since I fall for Makoto. I really appreciate Sousuke for not forcing me to accept him at that moment, and I really like him more by just stay beside me and support me.

After that day, I don’t get to see Makoto and Haru. Not that I am trying to stay away from them, I should say Sousuke is the one who organize my entire schedule so that I won’t be able to think of other things. Ai stays with me for running and practice together, and he will keep me company when I want to take a walk. The very next time I see them is the time we have competition.

When we see each other, I smile at them as there is nothing happen. Haru looks surprise when he sees me, then he smiles back. Makoto smiles at me too, but you can tell there is some meaning behind that smile. I just look away right after my eyes meet his and focus on the competition.

 

Open my eyes again and looking at the ocean I am familiar with, I guess I already put down everything in this little city. I am ready to go to Australia for professional training, and I guess it is a really good timing for me to receive a letter from my coach in Australia. I don’t know when I am coming back to this place, but for sure I will come back once I win the Olympics.

 

Picking up my bag and checking all the documents I need for going to Australia, I just walk to the train station without having second thought.

Goodbye to this terrible relationship that I was in…  
Hello to the new world that I am going to meet!


End file.
